


Dying to see you again

by Obiwana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Steve Feels, dont know why i dont even like writing in first person, the plane goes into the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwana/pseuds/Obiwana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain America, that's who I'm going out as."</p>
<p>Steve's internal monologue when he is putting the plane in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying to see you again

Captain America, that's who I'm going out as. To everyone out there I am dying a glorious death, saving the world. A death worthy of a Captain. But that's not really why this plane is going into the ocean. No, it's because I saw an opportunity, an opportunity to see Bucky again. I refused to ever except what I feel for him because the world we lived in but now that he is gone, I can't live without him. Someone needs to protect this kid from Brooklyn. Bucky would always be there when I couldn't fight. He would step in and let them know that they would have to deal with him to get to me. Once he scared them all off he would ask me if I ever had enough and then smile and nurse my wounds.

I remember he sounded almost sad when I found him, I didn't need protection anymore. I never felt safe without him there though. He had saved me so many times that it wasn't right that he shouldn't have the chance again. That and I missed him. I missed him so much. You know that saying that you don't know what you have till it's gone, well I have found it to be very true. I didn't know how lucky I was to have Bucky be my best friend till it was too late. I didn't realize how I loved him until it was too late.

So now as this plane is going down I am making my story, Captain America saving the day. No one will know about the scrawny kid from Brooklyn dying to be with the man he loves. It's better that way.


End file.
